zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortos der Soulstealer
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Mortos der Soulstealer (character). Story Line A powerful and mystical being called Mortos der Soulstealer, who is released from the underworld every thousand years when the planet Taolaa lines up with Chargunga, appears in an abandoned grave yard. However, Dib knew in advance about this event and is there waiting for the demon-warlock. Since Mortos must grant one mortal a wish in order to return home, Dib asks Mortos to grant his wish, and steal Zim's soul. But because Mortos is so tired, Dib has to help him recharge. This means buying lots of food for the demon-warlock at MacMeaties, buying rubber clothing, and then ditching Dib and going to the carnival. While Dib is looking for Mortos, he bumps into Zim and GIR, who are walking around the city and infecting it with mutated vermin by throwing them into houses. Dib boasts to the alien that he is going to stop him with a secret weapon, but because Mortos isn't around, Zim just laughs it off and launches a sandwhich at Dib, knocking him into a building. When Dib gets up, he finds Mortos at the carnival and yells at him for ditching him. Mortos makes up a sob story for why he ditched him, so finally, Dib gets fed up with Mortos and calls him a mooch. This insults Mortos, so he makes the carnival rides come to life and start fighting each other to prove that he is actually scary and isnt' taking advantage of Dib. Dib's faith in the demon-warlock is restored, and he is once again excited to get his wish granted. Unfortunatly, Mortos's power is completly drained again. This time Dib takes him to a dog store, but the man working there yells at them for loitering and calls the police. When Zim walks past with GIR, Dib tries to get Mortos to hurry up, but the demon-warlock is distracted by a soda fountain. Dib then decides to take matters into his own hands, and tries to hold Zim down while Mortos finishes his soda. When at last he is fully recharged, Dib isn't even paying attention because he's too busy fighting Zim. A random guy walks past and wishes for ice cream, and Mortos overhears him and grants his wish. Now that Mortos has granted a wish and his powers are all gone, Dib is paying attention again, but he is too late. As the random man tastes his ice cream, he finds it has raisins and throws it away. Mortos dissapears back to the underworld, Zim and GIR go home, and Dib gets arrested by the police for loitering in a pet store. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/422/mortos-der-soulstealer/ http://www.megavideo.com/?d=UXVGGM4R Facts of Doom *This episode appears on the ''Invader ZIM'' Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *Mortos' voice sounds like that of Cookie Monster, a character played by Frank Oz from Sesame Street. The Zim crew has noted that Mortos sounds more and more like Yoda (another Frank Oz character) as the episode continues. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. *When Dib calls across the street to Zim, his leg turns white towards the beginning of the scene. *When the clerk at the clothes store offers Mortos a rubber jacket, the clerk's nose keeps disappearing. *In the beginning when Dib is walking among the tombstones, when he stops, his cloak blows in the wind and you can see that one of his legs is missing. *During the opening sequence, as the pipes come out of Zim's house, when one of the pipes comes towards the screen, Bloody GIR can be seen for 2 frames *The man at the puppy store's name is Maurice the Puppy Man. *When Zim and Dib scream at each other across a street, car sounds can be heard. However, the animators accidently left out the cars in that scene. *This is Jhonen Vasquez's least favorite episode, as stated in the commentary; Nickelodeon also hated it as well. *When GIR says, "You didn't have to yell at me", look at the box. All the letters in "MUTANT VERMIN" are backwards, which probably means that this scene was flipped. *A mutant vermin makes an appearance in Frycook, as the little creature the monster in booth 12 ate. *GIR calls Zim vermon lord in this episode *It is also revealed in this episode that GIR eats puppies. Which is ironic considering he's disguised as a dog. Although it's likely that GIR wouldn't care at all. Quotes Dib:Zim! I don't know what your plan is, but I'm gonna stop it! Zim: I am infecting this city with genetically enhanced vermin, but you'll never know! Dib: You just told me. Zim: You're lying! GIR: I had a sandwich in my head! GIR: PUPPIES!!!(Presses tongue against glass) Zim: No GIR, you can eat later!!! GIR: You didn't have to yell at me, ya know? Zim: Mmhmm. GIR: I, I just got rid of my sandwich. Zim: Mmhmm. Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: You'll never get away with it! Zim: That's very nice of you! _________________________________ Zim: (Dib tackles Zim) GET OFF ME! YOU SMELL LIKE HUMAN! ---- Dib: Laugh now, Zim, but my weapon is so powerful it... buys rubber pants... Concept Art Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/mortos-der-soulstealer/episode/143597/summary.html Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes